My Sky My Melody
by mi-chan94
Summary: Giotto, is the boss of the most powerful family , the Vongola Famiglia. One day, he fell in love with a mysterious girl. The girl, Tsuna, had a very special voice.Their problem is that they didn't understand each others language.Full summery inside!RE-EDIT
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic ever. Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

**Summary**: Giotto is the boss of the most powerful family, the Vongola Famiglia. One day, he fell in love with a mysterious girl. The girl, Tsuna, had a very special voice. Their problem is that they didn't understand each other's language and Giotto try hard not to drag Tsuna into the dark world. He rather is alone than doing that. But it seems that Tsuna was also a part of mafia. Will Giotto continue his love? Or make her stop doing those mafia businesses? And Tsuna was also seems to be chased because of her voice.

**Chapter 1: Who's that girl?****  
><strong> 

'italian'  
>'<em>japanese<em>'  
><em>Thought<em>

Giotto is now dealing with his worst enemy ever in his life. PAPERWORKS. He just finishes 2 stacks of papers and there are 3 more to go. Oh, if the paperwork's enter again today, he surely gonna go crazy. Why there's so many paperwork's anyways? Report damage…Report damage…Electric bills. Report damage…Report damage… 

CRACK

The quill in his hand broken into half. Dark aura flows out from the blonde man's body. Why here's so may report damage?! Oh, right. Most of the damage was done by his so-called-guardians on their missions. Especially when put Alaude and Deamon together.

Sure, Vongola is the most powerful family also the richest right now. This may sound crazy but Vongola just establish 1 year ago. They were success in legally business or illegally. People would think that this family will survive until 10th generation. Vongola will continue its glory under the leadership of the young founder. Oh, but of course Giotto didn't think like that. Continuing its glory? Under him? Bah! He'll die before something like that happen. Why? Because he'll kill himself.

"If paper woks come again, I'm sure I'm going to jump out throughout the window .." Giotto muttered. Well, it's too early saying that. The door slams open, realising G, his right-hand man and storm guardian with more PAPERWORKS! Putting the papers on his desk, G smile nervously at him. Hey,did you know that each word you said is like prayers?

Giotto reply with a polite smile at his best friend. He put down his broken quill and walked towards the window. "Er.. Giotto. What are you doing?" asked the worried friend but Giotto ignored him. Opening the window, he rise his right foot, ready to jump out. G realize what his boss had in mind, he quickly stop him. "Stop it Giotto! You don't have to kill yourself!" Both of them stop when there's a laugher belongs to someone they knew well from the outside.

"The papers keep increasing? Why not take a little break from that stress? I've asked the maid to prepare a tea in the garden. Would you like to join?" One of Giotto's guardians, the rain, Asari Ugetsu asked while watering the flowers. He was wearing his usual Japanese cloth even he is in Italy. Giotto was really glad that Asari become his guardian. He let out a sigh. His stress relived a bit. He nodded.

When they arrive at the garden, it wasn't the usual English tea party but Japanese tea ceremony. There's an umbrella at the centre of the mat and a Japanese tea set were prepared. Where did the maid get that? Well, Asari probably doing this because he misses his homeland so he's okay with it. Asari sit down and invite them to sit the opposite side. _Seiza, was it?_ He thought. Giotto didn't really know about Japanese culture. Heck, their language also. He only know the basic like ohayo, arigatou and sayonara. Good thing that Asari know how to speak Italian when their first met.

Giotto followed Asari's sitting style. "Ah, you don't have to Giotto," Asari said. Know his friend cannot stay long in that. "It's okay. I want to," smiling at his friend. Asari just let him be. He can't force him anyways. The tea ceremony begins. Learning how to drink green tea in an official tea ceremony, Giotto Hyper Intuition raises a flag. Not a red flag. He looks through the bushes. G and Asari realize it. "Giotto, is there's something wrong?" But Giotto stayed silent.

He doesn't know why but he doesn't want his guardians to know what's out there (because they're surely chased it away) and what he felt. He knew something or rather someone will appear but he sure it isn't an ambush since the feeling he gets is like... exciting? He hate violence so it is impossible an ambush. G and Asari raised their guards. Giotto intuition never failed them before. Not even once. They waited. Waited. Waited...

"Hey Giotto!" a voice come from their back. Turning around (except Giotto), Lampo and Knuckle walk towards them.

"You're having a tea but why didn't you invite me along?" Lampo pouted childishly.

"What's wrong?" Knuckle asked. His dear friend didn't respond to them. The three of them look weird.

"Gio-" G try to call his boss's name but cut by a loud bump.

"Ow ow ow.." a voice with a pain tone was heard, they all turn their head to the source of the sound. They were stunned.

Giotto POV  
>I waited for something appear. Ignoring what were they talking. My eyes are focussing at the bushes. Then i sense that something was up on the tree so i look up. I was stunned. There's a young girl rubbing her eyes sitting on the branch. Probably just wake up from a good nap. Her dress isn't like local ladies would wear around here, so i guess she's not from here. She wore the same type of cloth Asari always wore. How did she manage to get in here? My thought stops when she was about to fell. I stood up to help but stop because i saw her face clearly this time.<p>

The way she fell was like a goddess accidently fall from the endless sky... I feel my face suddenly went hot.

BUMP!

I snap out my thought. The goddess was now on the ground, rubbing her back.

"Ow ow ow" she muttered in pain. What a lovely voice...

The goddess seems to realize that we're starring at her. Her eyes narrow. Her eyes are hazel. Suits her auburn hair... it's so beautiful... I shook my head. This is not the time Giotto. I was about to walk towards her but she faster than she looks. She quickly stood up and ran away.

"Wait!" I called but she didn't stop.

" What the- how did she manage to pass the security?!" I heard G said. That's right. How?

End of POV  
>They all chasing the mysterious girl. They search every corner but she is nowhere to be found. Just like a goddess who appear and disappear out of nowhere.. Just who is she?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone! Thank you for alert and favourite my story. Yes, i knew about my grammar and spelling. They are terrible. I will try my best to correct those. And thank you for reviewing my story... i'll try to make the chapter longer next time... ^^**

**XxcherrysxX thanks about you-know-what..**

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy~~**

'italian'

'_japanese'_

_Thought_

**Chapter 2: Tsuna**

A girl who was wearing a traditional Japanese cloth is currently walking around the Sicily Street alone. People's eyes follow the little brunette figure until she does disappear. It was not every day you can see a Japanese people around here in Italy. The Vongola's rain guardian is Japanese also but he's busy with the family business. Besides, the little brunet was beautiful and elegant. She even caught the eyes of the head of Vongola before (not that she realize). This little girl name was Tsuna.

Tsuna ran away from home. It's not because she felt unwanted or stress..er..the stress is probably.. But those non-stop marriage proposal. She had enough of those! Every man who knew about _that_always wanted to control her. They just want power. _Especially__that stupid person. Why didn't __**he**__ stop _that guy_? Knowing that we were…huh~_

(A/N: please note they're two different person)

Tsuna knew. She knew the power she gains when she was born. Tsuna was a special girl, but also dangerous. It's like a drug. The power had helped her many times that she lost count. At the same time, she's in hell just because of that power. Her precious family were in danger because of it also. What can she do?

Tsuna POV

I ran away from those men. _Shoot. I forgot that here is the Vongola's territory_. I ran until I reach the town. Suddenly my stomach grumbles. I blushed. I search for some money in my pocket. None. I sigh. What can I do? I don't want to go back yet. That guy must still there. I walk and keep walking. Looking around this peaceful town I realize something. _The Vongola Family was probably not the same as the other mafia families_._ There's no air of hatred anywhere._I smiled. Sitting at around table at one of the café there. The waiter comes to take my order but i refuse by shaking my head. I can't speak Italian anyways.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Looks like there a not-so -popular family came to made some rusk. "Kill those town people and the Vongola will surely come here!" one of them yelled. Must be the person in command or their leader._ What are they're talking about? Seems like that they're trying to ask a fight here in the Vongola's territory… They do know that they cannot surpass the Vongola.. Do they? _I want to help those people but I had stopped my intention because I saw the Vongola guardians ran into that direction. _WOW. That was fast. Looks like I can't look down on their information source._ I sat back down to watching them battling. The Vongola boss turns his head toward my direction. Our eyes meet. His dying will flame on his forehead was gone. Well, I knew about this will flame, okay. He was hit on the head by his red headed friend. His storm guardian if I'm not mistaken. His face went red. _Why?_ I blink twice then I laughed. _The expression on his face looks funny._But how do I know about the Vongola? It's simple. Because I'm also live in the mafia.

Normal POV

"Giotto you stupid idiot! Why did you suddenly stop?!" G yelled at him. The blond hair boss didn't respond. The guardians gather around him (Alaude is far far away). Asari is the one who notice where was Giotto looking to. He smiled. _Looks like someone got caught in Giotto's line of vision,_ he thought. Asari walked toward Tsuna. "_Hello there miss. May i sit here?" _Tsuna nodded and smile. Giotto snap out from his thought when Asari greet the brunette. He heard that they were talking cheerfully. He worried. _What are they're talking about? _The other guardians realize Giotto's face started to pale and there's a slight panic. Then each of them (except Alaude) had this creepy sly smirk on their face.

Tsuna bow and smile to the other. They smile back ( Alaude only gave a nod). Tsuna start walking to leave but Giotto stopped her. She looked at him, puzzled. Giotto just realized what he was doing. _Gosh! The hell? Why the hell did I stop her? _He started to panic. He turned to Asari, with the please-help-me-look on his face. Asari laugh and Tsuna blink her eyes in confusion.

"Before_ you leave Tsuna-san. Mind having a lunch with us? My friend's treat. He would like to know more about Japanese culture. And I know a perfect place for us to have lunch_," he said. Tsuna thought for a moment and nodded. She didn't have money anyways. So it's the best if someone treats you. Even someone you just know? Hey, she knows about them since they first started the Vongola group, even though it was not a mafia familia at that time. So she knows they're courtesy very well. "_Then, thank you for inviting me,_" she smiles.

Sitting on the small cushion, Giotto and the other guardians (except Asari) feel itchy on their feet. Not use to the sitting style of Japanese culture they hold the pain. They were at the Japanese Restaurant that was special from the other restaurant. The one and only that have Japanese food. Alaude and Deamon didn't want to join them so they went back to the mansion first. Tsuna take no notice of that. She felt it was funny. While waiting for the food, Asari introduce his boss and friends to Tsuna. He also acts as a translator between them.

The things that they know about the girl were, her full name was Sawada Tsunayoshi and she's 18 years old. She didn't tell them where she live, instead told them that she never went out alone since the barrier language was the problem. Giotto cursed the barrier language too inside his mind. When Asari asked her why she didn't learn Italian, Tsuna said that her family members prefer Japanese even though almost all of them were Italian. Giotto thinks that Tsuna's family does not want her to know what happen outside the house. The reality is dangerous.

" _Thank you for the treat Giotto-san. It was very delicious,"_ Tsuna thank him. Giotto nodded after Asari translate. Asari ask Tsuna how she gonna go home if she don't know where she live. Tsuna pointed at the blue swallow on the tree branch. _" Tojiro will show me the way." _ Asari is about to ask again when Tsuna cut him by saying that she will be fine walking home alone. She needed some air. Asari understood.

Giotto POV

While we were walking back, I asked Asari what were they're talking about before they had lunch. He said that Tsuna ran away from home because something happened. She need sometime alone. She didn't realize where she was until she saw us and ran again.

"How did she pass the security?"

"Well, she didn't really know. She just went inside, thought that it was a park."

"How about when she's on the tree branch?"

"At that time she saw her friend's bird. Because she was tired, she falls asleep. When she woke up, she fell like what we saw and ran again. She thought that we were some bad men that trying to catch her."(This part was a lie of course) Giotto nodded understanding.

Tsuna POV

When talking to Asari, I lied at the part 'I thought that you guys were some bad men that chasing after me'. The actual reason was she was supposing not let anyone especially mafia boss see her face. But she thought it was okay if Giotto-san saw her. _He was not like the other mafia bosses_. Tsuna smile when she remember Giotto's face turn red like tomato.

I don't know how long I've been walking but at the time I arrived, the sun was setting. My guardians were still busy with _that guy_. I tip-toed. The maid saw me but they say nothing when I put my index finger on my lip. I arrive at my bright orange room and turn on the light. Closing the door, I sigh. Why won't that guy stop? I had enough of people who tried to get closer to me because they knew about my voice, the power I had. _Maybe I should go back to the HQ...and stay inside those 'prison' again..._

Normal POV

As Tsuna thought that, she fell asleep on her king size bed. There was a knock on the door. The maid looks at her condition and close the door. Thinking that the young mistress wanted to skip her dinner.

~My Sky My Melody~

The next morning, the maids and butler pack their things, ready to go back to the HQ. The mansion they had live for 2 years will be quiet once more. Tsuna stare at the sky for a very long time. She doesn't know if she can see the sky again under the sunlight like she's doing right now. Waiting for the carriage to be set, Tsuna take a walk for a moment. Turning around, she spots a man with a blonde hair starring at her.

"_Giotto-san. What are you doing early in the morning?"_ she ask. But Giotto only blinks in confusion. Tsuna sigh. The barrier language. She walks towards him and smile before turning to look at the sky. _"Giotto-san. If the Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist and Cloud think that you were their sky... Who is your sky?"_ Giotto only stares at her, remembering each of her words.

"_Tsuna! The carriage is ready!"_ someone shout. _"Em. I'm coming!"_ she replies. Giotto looks at the back and saw the carriage, full with bags. "You're leaving?" he asks in a worried tone. Tsuna stare at him. She can only smile since she doesn't understand him. Bow to him, Tsuna start to walk away. But before she enter the carriage, turning to Giotto once more she said _"Giotto-san.. Do you think I can be someone's sky?... If you think that I was your sky, then search for me. I'll be waiting."_

When the carriage starts to move, Giotto catches up with it and said something to her. Even though Tsuna couldn't understand, she remembers every word he said to the heart. Waving her hand as a good bye sign, she takes a good look at Giotto who stops chasing. And that was the last time they saw each other.

Continue...

**Edited: June 2012**

**Re-edited: December 2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sky My Melody**

'italian'

'_**japanese'**_

_Thought_

**Chapter 3 : Sicurezza Famiglia**

Three years later...

Knock knock

"Come in."

The office door swing open. Inside, the twenty-four years old boss is still signing some papers. The young boss is known as Giotto. His right-hand man, G, enter the office with **a little** stack of paper works. I repeat, **a little. **Giotto changed quite a lot these years. He never complain about the paper works anymore and always finish it before the end of the day. Even with the lack of sleep because of it. His pace become faster each second he signed those paper.

_When did he become like this? Oh yeah. Since Tsuna leave this town, _G thought. Even though it was three years already, he still can't get used to the fact that Giotto actually finish his work. G left the paper beside his boss.

"Are you going out again today?"

"Yes, since I don't have any meeting or work anymore. I'll be back before dinner."

Giotto put the quill down and organized the papers. He then stand up, taking his clock and dash towards the door. G sighed. His best friend is still looking for Tsuna. _That guy will never stop thinking about that Japanese girl. _

Giotto search all around Italy in these three years but he never found her. Asari gave a suggestion that she may be returning to her homeland in Japan, but Giotto hyper institution told him that Tsuna was still in Italy. Of course he took the note and hired some men to look for her in Japan. He even ask Alaude for help but Alaude refuse by saying "I have a lot more important things to do than searching for her." So Giotto went searching by himself around the world (where he had his meeting of course). His guardians, namely Asari, G and Knuckle helped him when they had free time.

~~My Sky My Melody~~

"_**Tsuna!"**_ a man around twenty shouted her name. Tsuna caught with him and they ran. Turning into a dark ally, they stop. Hiding from those who were chasing them.

"Where did they go?"

"Damn. We lost them"

"Search all over the place. We must get the girl!"

Tsuna heard all the man in black said. But she didn't understand. Over these three years, she never learn to speak or write Italian. She doesn't have time for all those. She need to concentrate on her family problems. The Sicurezza Famiglia.

"_**Tsuna, we need to get out from here fast. Do you think you can still hold on?"**_ the men with black hair asked. She nodded.

"_**Don't worry about me Takeshi. I'll use it to distract them" **_

"_**But you are almost out of energy... And your flame..."**_ Takeshi stopped. He saw the determination in her eyes and nodded. Tsuna took a deep breath and dash out. Those men in black spot her and point the gun towards her.

"_**STOP!"**_

_~~My Sky My Melody~~_

Giotto land himself on the bed. Tired. He forced himself to get up and change into pyjamas (this is really I want to see!)_. I can't find Tsunayoshi again today.._ He mentally groaned. Looking out through the window, Giotto stared at the endless night sky. _Where are you Tsunayoshi?_

Knock knock

"Yes?"

G opened the door. Seeing Giotto was already in his pyjamas, he smiled. "We got a meeting at Venice tomorrow. The familia got very important news about a familia that made them go to dead end."

"Did you make that appointment? We got invited to Cavallone Famiglia's party tomorrow."

"Well, they didn't. But the boss himself came here and begged us."

"They should know that we're busy too..."

"About that... Asari took their request."

Giotto groaned. So they have to attend the meeting. _Venice, huh? When was the last time I went there?_ He thought. Turning to G, he told him that they will attend it. Pulling the cover bed, he laid down. G close the door he walk away.

Giotto on the other hand, was thinking where he can find some free time tomorrow when the meeting is over to look her.

Flashback

Giotto looked at the back and saw the carriage, full with bags. "You're leaving?" he asked in a worried tone. Tsuna stare at him. She can only smile since she doesn't understand him. Bow to him, Tsuna start to walk away. But before she enter the carriage, turning to Giotto once more...

~My Sky My Melody~

"_**If you think that I was your sky, then search for me. I'll be waiting."**_

"Huh? Did you just say something Giotto?" Asari asked. They were at the dining room, eating lunch. It was only a day after Tsuna left. Giotto never asked Asari about what Tsuna had said to him. Feel embarrassed. He shook his head.

"We heard it Giotto. It was in Japanese. Since when you can said fluently?" said G.

Staying quiet, he continued his lunch. Hoping that his guardians would ignore it, but knowing them, they didn't.

"If you think that I was your sky, then search for me. I'll be waiting. That was sweet Giotto. Where did you learn that sweet talk?" Asari asked, after translated what he heard.

"Whoa! Who's the lucky girl you said that to? I bet it was that Japanese girl isn't it. What was her name again? Tu..Tuna?" said Lampo.

"It's Tsuna. Tsunayoshi," Giotto corrected him. He then realized that they were looking at him. The word they, goes to his guardians (Alaude and Deamon look at him for a few seconds). His face went red.

"She must live around here. Do you want to visit her?" Knuckle asked.

"We don't know where she live, idiot. How can he visit her?" G said after drinking a sip of the wine. Giotto shook his head.

"She wasn't here anymore. She moved away yesterday."

They look at him once again. "Well... I was there when she left...I was only..er..taking some.. er.. fresh morning air?" He said timidly.

"Morning air, huh? Wasn't because you want to see her?" G teased his boss.

"Walking in the morning, and coincidence bump into her." This time was Lampo.

"Then the sentence just now was Tsuna-san's?" Asari asked again. Giotto nodded his head, still had the blush on his cheek. _Wait.._

"Asari. Could you translate for me that sentence once more?" Asari nodded and translate like what he asked. Giotto's face turned red once more. This time it was more redder. _And I said those things to her..._

"Wh- What about _**'If the Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist and Cloud think that you were their sky... Who is your sky?' **_"

Asari accept his request.

"Looks like she'll be waiting. So are you gonna find her?"

"Of course."

"Nufufufu...better learn how to talk Japanese then Primo," Deamon said for the first time since the conservation started. Giotto blush.

"By that way, where did she live before?"

"Huh? In a mansion at the end of the town. Beside the forest"

Alaude tensed.

End of Flashback

~My Sky My Melody~

The next morning, Giotto wore his usual Armani suit, getting ready for the Cavallone's birthday party. Taking his clock, he walk towards his guardian whose waiting at the carriage. Two hours ride, they arrive at Cavallone's mansion_. After this, at Venice.._

"Vongola Primo! I'm very glad you can come to my party! Welcome," the fifth Cavallone's boss greeted them.

"It was my pleasure. Cavallone's was our first allies anyways. Oh, and Happy birthday."

The party went smoothly. Sitting on the couch, Giotto sighed. He's tired entertain the guest behaviour. Some of them even asked him to married their daughter! _How bold of them.._

"Giotto, we need to start moving. It will take us five days to arrive in Venice," G said. (Sicily and Venice was far away. was it? I don't know how long it takes using carriage. So I just write 5) Giotto walk towards Cavallone's boss and excuse themself. Later, he slept all along the way.

~My Sky My Melody~

"_**Tsuna. There's a little problem on the next mission,"**_ said her rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna look him with questioning look.

" _**The Vongola Famiglia probably will be there, herbivore,"**_ Hibari Kyoya answer.

Tsuna frown_**. "The Vongola? What are there doing here?"**_

"_**Tch. The stupid Argento boss call for their help."**_

"_**Kufufu... Can I slash them? Or kill them?"**_

"_**You can't do that Mukuro-sama."**_

"_**This mission need to be accomplish to the EXTREAM!"**_

"_**Can I stay?"**_

(I don't need to write who was it. You guys can guess)

Tsuna sigh. Putting her head on the hand, showing that she had stess. _**" Onii-san is right. We need to complete this mission. No matter what. Kyoya, take care of the security. Takeshi and Hayato will go with me inside. Onii-san will be the backup. Mukuro, Chrome. Take good care on the outside. Lambo...you can stay." **_

Lambo cheered. They all dismiss from the meeting room. _Vongola? I think that I forgot something important about them... _Swinging around her comfy chair, she begin try to remember.

~My Sky My Melody~

"Vongola! How I'm so glad that you came." A man with a long silver hair tied into half pony-tail greet them. He was the second generation of the Argento Famiglia.

"Please, come this way," he said as he lead to the meeting room. After the Vongola come inside, the door closed. Giotto was in his boss mode.

"Now, can you state your problem Argento? Asking me to come here. It was quite far."

"I'm very sorry Primo. But the problem was very big and I can't handle it. It was about the Sicurezza Famiglia."

Alaude look at the Argento boss. His face went white.

"The Sicurezza Famiglia makes trouble with the economy here. They keep prevent us from selling silver to neighbouring countries. The falling price made Venice skids!"

"... And?"

"When we were trying to talk with them, something happened and made us forgot about them."

"Pardon? What do you mean by you forgot?"

"I don't know. It's like you remember about them today but the next day, you forgot. It's a good thing that I wrote about this in my book. If not, it just like nothing had ever happen and nothing had change in Venice."

"That was weird"

"Do you have any clue?" Alaude ask. The first generation of Vongola stared at him. Shocked. Alaude rarely said anything in meeting. This case had capture his interest.

"The opera. I'm sorry. That was the only thing I know."

~My Sky My Melody~

"This really a weird case. By the way Alaude, do you know anything about this family?" Giotto ask his cloud but he stay silent. Giotto waited patiently.

"None."

They stare at him once again. Shock show on their face.

"Nufufufu.. The great and mighty Alaude got nothing? My…that is new. Have you become so weak?"

Alaude shot a murderous glare at Deamon.

"I was supposed have something about them but someone enter my file room without my permission. The name Sicurezza was gone and replace by another family start with S. Three years ago."

"How can this person enter that room? The security was crazy high even I couldn't go through," Giotto said disbelief.

"This person cannot be look down to," G murmured.

"I start to search about this family after that Japanese girl moved. The day before the file was gone."

"Huh? What it has to do with Tsuna-san?" Asari don't understand.

Alaude stay silent once more when he felt a weird aura come from Giotto.

"The mansion she live before... was bought by that Sicurezza."

Silence. Dead silence.

"You don't mean that Tsunayoshi.. was in that mafia family are you? I mean, was she's even in the mafia?" Giotto's voice sounds crack. There is silence once again. Giotto sighed heavily.

"Let's go to the Opera first."

~My Sky My Melody~

"_**Tsuna, this will be the last here right?"**_

"_**Of course, you sword-freak. After this, hime can take a long break. Hime, please do not push yourself. Your body..."**_

"_**Hahaha.. I'll try my best to remember that Hayato. This is for our family's sake."**_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the second participant, Miss Laura!" the host invites the participant to the stage. Tsuna, who was wearing a mask, with a black clock and hood cover all her body. There is some whispering but she ignore it. She then start to sing.

~My Sky My Melody~

Giotto POV

The first contestant performance was nice. Her voice was indeed beautiful but... _I wonder if Tsunayoshi can sing any better.._ The second one step on the stage. The person wearing a black clock and a mask. _Why?_ The whispering among other start. The masking girl start to sing. _Huh? Was this a Japanese song? _Suddenly, my head hurt. Looking around I found that people look like they being hypnotize. Their face looks like they were addicted too. _The song! _I cover my ears. Turning to my guardians, they also cover their ears except Asari who been addicted and Alaude who seems to know what will happen since he wore an ear plugs earlier.

"Asari! Asari, wake up!" I yelled but he didn't respond.

"Giotto! That girl!" I heard G shout. I looked at the stage. The girl ran away after saying something. I couldn't catch what she said (he still learning from Asari. He had to learn other language first for meetings. Since they don't have any allies in Japan, so the guardians told him to put the Japanese lesson in the last of the list).

"Lampo, Knuckle! Take care of Asari!" I shout as I ran catching with G and Alaude. I stop when I lost them. Looking around, I heard footsteps coming closer. Then, someone bump into me. We both fell.

"_**Ow ow ow.."**_

_Hey, I heard this muttered pain before._ When I open my eyes, I was happy. Really, really happy. The one that I bump into was Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi!" I shout her name. She looked at me with confusing eyes but narrow few seconds later. She was about to run again when Alaude handcuffed her.

"Alaude, what are you doing?!"

"She was the singer just now."

_Huh? What is he talking about?_ I then realize the cloth that she was wearing. A black cloak. A few meters away, there was a mask.

"_**Are you from the Sicurezza Famiglia, Tsunayoshi?" **_

"_**..."**_

"_**Tsunayoshi?"**_

"_**Yes, I am. Who are you?"**_

Continue...

**Re-edit: December 2012**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sky My Melody**

'italian'

'_**japanese'**_

_Thought _

**Chapter 4: Problem**

"_**Yes, I am. Who are you?"**_

"_**It's me, Giotto. Do you not remember?"**_

Tsuna narrow her eyes. She did not recall a person name Giotto. She lifts her head and said **"no"**. Tsuna tried struggle again to free her hand from Alaude's handcuff, but she had no energy left. _Should I use it? It's hard to break free from this stupid handcuff_.

"**Un-cuff me now"** Tsuna said with her voice that sound sweeter than usual. Giotto feels a bit uneasy when he heard the sound of her voice. Seeing Alaude did not seem to react, she repeated again. Still no reaction. Tsuna turns toward Alaude and was about to shout using the same voice but stop when she saw that he wearing an earplug.

_The hell! Is that earplug? He has being wearing that before the opera start?_ Tsuna curse in her mind and stop struggling since she knew that Alaude will never effect with her voice because of the earplug_. Shoot. My body won't last long. My head is spinning. _Tsuna look around, thinking that she can use something to escape. She then sense one of her guardians is there.

"_**Shoot."**_

They look at her. _What did she mean by that? Is she asking us to kill her?_

"_**Just shoot. I'll be fine."**_ Looking at her storm guardian direction, a gunshot is realized. Alaude let go his handcuff that chain Tsuna with him. Taking her chance, Tsuna run as fast as she can to the exit. But her steps become slower and they manage to catch up. She breathes heavily. _No. I can't stop yet_. That is Tsuna's last thought before she slips her feet and hit the un-open door on the head. Unconscious.

The Vongola's sweat drops.

"She's pretty clumsy..." G muttered. Giotto shook his head.

"I think she's very tired. Her face is pale." True. Tsuna's face is white as sheet. Giotto carries her bride style carefully and said "Let's go back to the inn."

~My Sky My Melody~

The dazzling sunlight hit Tsuna's eyes through the inn's curtain. Regain from unconscious, Tsuna open her eyes slowly but shut them again because of the white light before open them again. Blinking a few times to get a better vision, she looks around. _Where am I?_ Tsuna tried to move her body but she couldn't. Her hand was cuffed to the side of the bed. Remember what happen before, she curse. _Of course they cuffed me. They were the Vongola._ The door of the room she stays in, open. Knuckle came in .

"_**Oh, I see you're awake."**_

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_**You have been unconscious for two days. Giotto was really worried."**_

_Two days? That long? And he didn't answer my question!_

"_**Looks like you didn't have enough of sleep. May I know what are you doing?"**_

"_**None of your business"**_

Knuckle sigh. This will be harder than he thought it would be.

Flashback

"Knuckle, if she wakes up, can you ask her about the Sicurezza?" Alaude ask the Sun guardian. That was rare, since he like to do everything by himself. But Knuckle only nodded.

"Nufufufu... What had got in to you, Alaude? Has the world is going to end?" Deamon said with a mocking tone.

"The girl definitely will not answer my questions. And she can use that weird voice of her to hypnotize and break free," Alaude reply while glaring at the illusionist.

"So you scared."

"Stupid weaklings. She's probably will feel relax if Knuckle ask her."

"But it can be Asari or Giotto," Lampo interrupt.

"I doubt that. When she met Giotto, she seems to not recognize him. Surely, Asari and all of us in the same situation. But if Asari ask her, it will get to nowhere. While Giotto will not bother by this issue and more to trying to make the girl remember him."

They're the one who feel weird. Alaude is more talkative than usual. But it was true. With Asari's attitude it will become like what Alaude have said and Giotto still holding Tsuna's hand. Not even paying attention on the conversation. He has been staring at her for two hours now. The bathroom door was unlocked and Asari came out.

"Hmm? What with the heavy atmosphere?" he asks cheerfully, not reading the situation. "By the way, why did Tsuna lying on the bed? Was she sick?" Asari continue.

"She just tired. How are you Asari?" Knuckle tried to change the subject.

"Me? I'm fine. The opera was really good. It made me feel happy. I didn't realize that I was a sleep. Hahaha," he laughs. "Oh, and why we were at the opera though? Were we meeting someone? Was it Tsuna?"

They look at him. "Asari Ugetsu, have you ever heard of Sicurezza Famiglia?" Alaude asked.

"Hm? No. What with the family? Are we going to make alliance with them?" Asari said with a dump face. _Oh boy. What the Argento Famiglia said was true. He didn't remember a thing about that family!_ The guardians thought simultaneously. _That voice was dangerous._

"Don't you think it's strange? Why would the Sicurezza Famiglia do that? Why they don't want to be remembered?" Lampo voice his opinion.

"Like we know that brat," G scowl.

"Giotto!" G shouted at him but Giotto didn't hear him. G shouted again.

"Yes? You call me G?" Giotto looks at him. G didn't say anything. The look on his boss face made him stop. Sadness fills the face.

"Nothing. Get some bath. We'll look her for you."

End of Flashback

Knuckle stand and walk to the door.

"_**I'll bring you some food. Please wait, **_"he said. Before he go out, Tsuna call him.

"_**Can you bring me the person you call Asari?"**_

Knuckle nodded. When he outside, he surround by Giotto and others (except for the 2. You know who). They shot him with machine gun of question.

"Enough!" Knuckle shout. They all shut their mouth.

"Let's go further away from here please. And Asari, she wants to see you," he said as he turn to Asari.

~My Sky My Melody~

"Kufufufu... It is time to pick up out dear princess. Don't you think, skylark?" A creepy voice eco in a dark room. But the second person just stays quiet. This didn't piss the first voice since he knows them well.

~My Sky My Melody~

"_**You call me Tsuna-san?"**_ Asari ask when he enters the room. Tsuna nodded her head but she said nothing. They stay silence until Tsuna is the one who broke it with a question.

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_**Right now you're in the inn that we stay during business here, in Venice."**_

The silence continues again for a few minutes.

"_**Have we met before?"**_

"_**My, of course. Three years ago in Sicily."**_

Asari mentally note to himself before that Tsuna didn't remember any of them_. Poor Giotto._

"_**I..see.. Sicily.. Three years ago, huh.."**_ Tsuna mumble to herself but Asari heard it_**. "No wonder I didn't recognize him."**_

"_**Is there something wrong? You seem to have put the puzzle together."**_

"_**My family said that I lost my memories three years ago because of certain incident. But the weird thing is, only the time when I was in Sicily."**_

Knock knock

Knuckle came in with a tray of food.

"_**Here's your food Tsuna-san,"**_ he said as he put the tray on her lap. Tsuna show her hand that cuffed to him with the how-can-I-eat-face and glare at him. Knuckle and Asari sweat drop.

Knock knock

The door knocked for the second time. A girl with a light pink hair tied into pony tail came in.

"You're the daughter of this inn's owner right? What are you doing here? How did you come in?" Knuckle asks. The girl smile before answer.

"A blonde man came to me and asked if I can help the young lady in this room to take a bath. He said that because of something happen, the young lady can't use her hand."

She walks toward Tsuna and the others_. Giotto did? But Tsuna-san didn't take a bath for two days. Bath is important to girls, right?_ Knuckle and Asari think the same thing. While Tsuna think that she recognizes the present.

"_**Well Tsuna-san. We see you later,"**_ said Asari as he and Knuckle walk out the room. When the door closes, Tsuna look at the girl and smile.

"_**You're late, Mokuro."**_

"_**Kufufu.. We thought that you want to say something to the Vongola. So we wait until you regain your conscious. Have you done it?"**_

"_**Well, yes. I've asked. And why you possessed the poor body if you can use illusions?"**_

"_**Because the melon head is near me."**_

"_**Whatever. Let's go. I can't stay out and play here. We got work to do."**_

Tsuna took off her hair pin and adjust to unlock the handcuff. She open the window and begin to jump when the door slam open.

~My Sky My Melody~

"Didn't think Giotto will think of that." Asari and Knuckle walk to the living room. Inside, Alaude and Deamon are nowhere to be seen. Giotto is reading a book while G is smoking at the window and Lampo is sleeping.

"Asari, what are you talking about with Tsuna?" Giotto ask him when he saw they enter the room.

"Oh, just a little what happen three years ago," Asari said with a smile.

"About what?" he ask impatiently. Asari is about to answer when Knuckle cut him by asking Giotto a question.

"Giotto, did you ask the owner's daughter to clean up Tsuna?"

"Huh? No, I never step my feet outside from this living room." Giotto gave a confuse look. Asari and Knuckle look at each other. _If it wasn't Giotto, then who..._ The two guardians immediately run leaving the confusing boss. Asari slam the door open. They saw Tsuna was ready to jump out through the window and the girl before beside her.

"_**Ara, that was fast," **_Tsuna said with a little chuckle.

"_**Kufufufu... As expected from Vongola,"**_ the girl gave a creepy laugh. _Deamon?_ Tsuna throw something to Asari as he catches it. (They didn't check anything when they brought her in since she was a girl. So Alaude just handcuffed her).

"_**I'll be waiting."**_ Tsuna then jump out. The girl let a creepy laugh one more time before fainted. Giotto burst in, looking for Tsuna but he only found Asari who looking at the window and Knuckle checking a unconscious girl.

"What happen? Where's Tsuna?"

"She... ran away..." Asari finish his sentence lamely. Suddenly Alaude and Deamon enter.

"What happen here?" Alaude demand.

"Nufufufu... The girl escape."

Hearing that laugh, Knuckle and Asari turn to him.

"What?"

"Deamon, did you help Tsuna to escape?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

"Well, because... this girl's laughs just like you... Maybe a little different but you got the same face," Knuckle said slowly as he make the face that he and Asari saw. (Imagine that)

"!"

"Er.. Knucle, please stop. You're the one who is creepy right now," Giotto said, sweat drop.

Continue...

**Finish chapter 4! I'm very sorry for the late update but my internet got stuck because of renovation. And I'll be busy afterwards... anyways please review!**

**Re-edit: December 2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Sky My Melody**

'italian'

'_**japanese'**_

_Thought_

**Chapter 5: Invitation**

Giotto takes a look around the room carefully. He then spotted something in Asari's grip.

"Asari, what is in your hand?" he asks. Asari just realize the thing that Tsuna gave to him. It was an orange colour block. The colour of the sky flames. The word 'guest' was written on top of the block (the block was only about 10cmx6cm)

"I don't know. Tsuna-san gave it to me before she escapes." Asari handed the block to his boss. When he examined it, he concludes that it is some kind of invitation.

"Let's ask the Argento Famiglia. We'll leave after lunch."

~My Sky My Melody~

In front of a mansion of Argento Famiglia, each one of the Vongola stands out. Waiting for the gate to be open, and tried to ignore the whispering from the town folks. Correction. The one that actually tried to ignored it were Giotto, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo. Deamon is waving to the young girls that pass by with his charming smile and Alaude let his dark aura out telling them that he was pissed right now. There are three reasons on Alaude case. One, he hated crowding. Two, he hated noisy and three, he hated waiting.

_Hurry up stupid! That guy probably won't last long before him out of control!_ G screams in his thought. As soon he's about to light up his cigarette, the gate open. They walk to the main door and it's open. The butler bows to them before show the meeting room.

"Master Luke, the guest is here." The second Argento boss looks at the door.

"Vongola Primo, I'm sorry that you have to wait. Is there's anything that I can help you?"

"Yes, there is. I was wondering if you ever seen this before," Giotto nodded his head as he straight to business and took out the orange sky block from his pocket. When Luke saw this, his eyes turn narrows.

"Where- did you get that?" his voice sounds horsey.

"Someone gave this to my companion here. Do you know what it is?"

Luke didn't say anything. He then asks one of the maids there to bring him something. When the maid came back, she's holding a small box. Luke dismissed her and opens the box. There was a same block in Giotto's hand but in silver colour.

"I found thin on my desk after I have no memories of that family. I had no idea what it write until I call specialize. I can only say that it's some kind of invitation to me."

"Do you know where the meeting place?"

"No, but..." Luke walks towards the window. He then pointed something outside as Giotto take a look what it is. There's a person who wore a black cape and a white mask.

"It's the same cloth that Tsunayoshi," Giotto mumble.

"Tuna- what? Was this person from that family? Have you found them Primo?"

Giotto sweat drop. "Er.. no. Not yet. By the way, what did that person do?" Giotto tried to avoid about Tsuna. Luke notices it but he insisted to answer his question.

"That guy stands there **every day** after I receive this." He was referring to the block emphasizing the word every day. "Well, he hasn't done anything yet, so I cannot harm him in any ways. He was like… waiting for me to go outside and go to him."

"So have you ever gone there?"

"No. It gave me a weird feeling and keeps bugging me."

The other guardians look at the person that the two boss talking about. The black masked man was playing with the children around.

"He looks nice. Why don't we try meeting him Primo?" Asari ask. They usually call Giotto by the name Primo when meeting. Giotto nodded.

The mask guy is juggling some balls when they came to him. He stops juggle when he saw them approach. The three balls in the air fall onto his head, hitting him three times. The children laughing at him while the one whose just arrive sweat drop. The children help him pick up the balls. When he receives the balls, he waves a good bye to them.

"Eh.. it is already over big brother?" One of the children asks. The masked man nodded.

"Can we play again tomorrow?" He shook his head and waves a good bye sign again. The kids also wave a good bye to him and left. The masked man turns to Luke and then Giotto. He shows his balls to them. They confuse. He throws the one ball to Giotto.

Giotto looks at the ball in his hand. When he about to ask the man, he throws to him another ball. Of course Giotto catches it. He gave a look to his guardians. Asari being Asari said to him "Maybe he asks you to play with him?"

"Are you nuts? Why would he do that?" G scowled. But Giotto took Asari's suggestion and throws the ball back but another come to his hand. Giotto throws them back again and in the end they play double juggling.

"You got to be kidding me..." G said in disbelieves tone. A few seconds later, his thought snap out back to reality. "What are you doing Primo?!"

"Eh?"

_Eh? You can only say, eh?!_ G screams in his head...again. All the balls were now back at the man, but he held hand out as if wanting something from them.

"Um… We gave back all the balls," Giotto said. He wasn't sure what the man wants. Even his hyper Institution didn't say anything. But the masked man still held out his hand. His face turns to Argento's boss**. (I just like made Giotto a little stupid xp )**

"He probably asks for the invitation?" Luke took out the silver block and place at the man's hand. They simply are waiting for at the man's reaction. He holds the block and examined it. After a few moments, he nodded and walks away. Turning around to them for a few seconds and continue to walk.

"So he only wants that block. What a waste. It was pure silver," Luke muttered. Alaude stare at the man before him. He always had suspicion at that man.

"Ah! He's looking at us again," Lampo shriek. True, the weird looking masked man have been looking at them after a few meters walk away. It's like he expect them to follow him so they did.

~My Sky My Melody~

"You know Primo, I always thought that you were weird. I never thought that there's someone is weirder than you," Lampo start the conservation after 10 minutes' walk following the weird masked man. He didn't get any reply but a whack on the head by G.

"What was that for?"

"For saying such a stupid thing!"

Lampo and G arguing stop when the reach the end of Venice region. Suddenly, a gondola come to them with similar mask man was the undine. The first mask jump on the gondola and posting his hand like inviting them in **(you can imagine all those masked were like ghost, ne)**

"There isn't enough sit," Lampo complain. The first masks starch his head. Never thought that his guest bring more companions. He then look around and pointed at empty gondolas.

"You want us to row by ourselves?!" Lampo complain harder but got wacked by G again.

"Be grateful or do you wish to swim?"

When G said that, three more masked men came out of nowhere step on the gondola. There are now waiting for their guest to sit.

"Creepy…"

~My Sky My Melody~

"You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me," G said in unbelievable tone (again?). Lay in front of them was a humongous mansion surrounded by mist on the sea water. Even by looking at it gave them a creep feeling, like when you step in, you will never go out to see the sun rise again.

"Nufufu... nice~" Deamon cheered.

_Only you will think like that!_ Were the present guardians thought's and the two fellow bosses. The masked one who rode with Giotto and Luke get off the gondola and walk towards the main gate.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~!" Lampo scream like crazy. All of them cover their ears.

"Shut up, you brat!" G smacks the poor lightning guardian's head for the third time.

"But-but-but.. that guy… he's walking on water!" Lampo pointed at the one who just walk away. They didn't say anything. They were surprise as well.

"Rocks. There're rocks along the road to the gate," Alaude said. When they look carefully, there were there all along.

"Oh, so we aren't going to the gate of hell..." Lampo said his thought out loud. All of them get off the gondolas and walk towards the gate while the gondolas and their undine disappear in the mist. When they arrived, the masked man waved both of his hand. They waited for about 10 minutes before G couldn't stand anymore.

"What the heck!? You calling you friends to open the gate right? Why can't you use your voice!?"

He looked at him then continues what he was doing.

"You bast-" G curses cut off by Giotto.

"Now, G. don't be impatient. You know it is probably a risk for using his voice. Or at least he has _that _kind of voice."

"Who goes there?!" A voice echoed. Lampo hide behind Knuckle. _Why this place is so creepy?_

As Lampo finish his thought, a gunshot was heard.

"What- why did he got shot? And it was at the head!" G complains. All of them raise their weapons, ready to receive and attack if needed. But nothing came and the gate open slowly.

CREEEKKK

There's someone came out. A man in early twenties with a silver hair that shaped like an octopus.

"So you came, Argento Famiglia boss. We're tired of waiting." The man was named Gokudera Hayato.

"I really would like to invite you in, but before that…" Gokudera didn't finish his words. He simply pick the masked whose been shot in the head and shake him roughly.

"_**Why the heck you brought the Vongola along, you stupid sword freak!? And why didn't just go inside? Waving your hands like that. It's pissing me off!"**_

_He's dead right? Someone just shot him._

"_**Hahaha... sorry sorry. It was fun doing that. Your accuracy is still awesome as always, Hayato."**_ A laugh came from the 'dead' masked man. His mask was thrown into pieces on the left side of his eyes. Showing his brown warm eye. _**"And what Vongola?"**_

"_**What do you mean what? Those guys are from Vongola!"**_ Gokudera pointed at Giotto. _**"Aren't you supposed to know that?"**_

"_**Hahaha.. My bad. I didn't read the document." **_ Gokudera gave a small tch to him. Turning around his head to the guest, he said "Only the one who had the pass can go in."

"Pass? It was the block right? Primo," Asari call his boss. Giotto nodded his head. Picking up the block they had and show to Gokudera and Yamamoto. They have a shocking expression on their face.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Gokudera ask. His voice small but there's a hit treat in it.

"Um… Someone by the name Tsunayoshi gave it to my companion. She said that she'll be waiting."

There's a silence between them before Yamamoto broke with his laugh.

"If it is Tsuna, then we can do anything to you. Since you guys are the VIP. Come inside."

~My Sky My Melody~

"_**Why did you give the pass, Tsunayoshi? Kufufu.. It is dangerous you know." **_Mokuro ask the petite brunet. Tsuna is preparing to greet the guest. She put on a light cream coloured silk kimono. The obi was reddish and light orange lily flowers were scattered around the end of the kimono. It was their tradition to dress properly to greet a boss from another family.

"_**I know it's a risk but... I don't know. I simply want to meet him again."**_

"_**Not that Japanese man but the blonde boss isn't it?"**_

"_**Wha-no!"**_

"_**Kufufufu..."**_

~My Sky My Melody~

Giotto look at the decoration of that fill in the Japanese room in awe. He never seen all those when he visit Japan once. He knew that all of those ware first class. His head turn to the door when he heard the door slide open.

"_**I'm sorry for the lateness." **_ A young and beautiful brunet came in. Her hair was let down at the back. Her orange silk kimono show more how elegant she was. Giotto feels his face was now red when he saw the brunet, Tsunayoshi smile at him. _How long have it been I didn't felt this way?_

"_**I met Luke-san first. I hope you didn't mind being the last."**_ Behind her are her Storm and Rain. Tsuna sit in front of them. The Argento boss was in the other room because of the pass rank. The copper block was the third rank, silver was the second and the first rank were the colour of the rainbow. But only the first rank has special rules.

Only the holder of the sky pass can bring how many men he/she want while the others were limited, that were only three. The other class was one and of course the room provided will be different.

"_**Let's get along."**_

Continue...

**Hello guys~~! I'm sorry that this chapter update really late. My computer broke down and i have to type again T_T Before this incident, i can't even open the internet!**

**Kanrei: the famiglia's name mean security. Actually i want to make the meaning peaceful. It just pop in my mind when i think of Tsuna. But when i use google translate using my Malay language (keamanan) to Italian, it write sicurezza. So i just let it be... (lazy to think more xp)**

**I'm still writing the next chap! R&R~~ Ja ne!**

**Edited: 04 Jan 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Sky My Melody**

"italian"

"_**japanese"**_

_Thought_

**Chapter 6: Information**

"_**Let's get along,"**_ Tsuna smile at them. Before Giotto could reply, there's a loud crash sound.

"_**What was that?"**_ he asks. Tsuna sigh heavily. Gokudera scowl while Yamamoto laughs. The Vongola looking at them with confuse.

"_**Why at the time like this?"**_

"_**Hime, you should just give them mission."**_

"_**Hahaha... these are happen every day. It's normal."**_

Suddenly, the door opens. A boy about 11 years old wearing a cow printed shirt with small black blazer enter the room. He was crying.

"_**Tsuna-nee! They hit Lambo-san,"**_ he said as he hugs his beloved sister. Tsuna is about to hug him back when Gokudera pull him.

"_**What are you doing ahoshi! Hime is busy."**_

"_**Ahodera! Let go Lambo-san!"**_

"_**Hayato. It's okay."**_ Tsuna cut them off before they're arguing any further. She holds Lambo and held his head on her chest. _**"Where did they hit you?"**_

"_**On the **(pointed at his head)** Kyo-nii and Moku-nii did it.**"_ Lambo sobs. (They must hit him when they were fighting with each other)

"_**Now, now. The pain will go away. Lambo is strong boy wasn't he?"**_ she said as pat gently his head.

Lambo stop from crying. He wipes his tears and grin at her. Tsuna smiles. Seeing those dramas, Gokudera scowl. On the other side, the Vongola stay quiet. Lampo raise his eye brow. Seeing the kid, he felt that he know him. Then,

"AHHH!"

They look at him because of the sudden scream.

"You are Lambo right?" Lambo look at the mop green hair. Feeling the same way like Lampo, he begin to think. Where have he met him?

"You know the lil' kid?"G asks. Lampo nodded before answer.

"We're cousin. He's my father's brother's only son. We met once at my 13th birthday party." **(Lampo was 19 right now. He joins Vongola when 15)** A click sound came from Lambo's head. He remembers him now.

"You're that bratty lord," he said.

"What did you say?!"

"Lampo, stop it." Giotto said. He didn't want to cause rusk. Lampo apologies lowly as he doesn't want anyone to hear him but they did. Lambo snicker.

"_**My, you remember Lambo only just now?"**_ Tsuna ask. Even she can't understand them, but at least she can read the situation._** "I don't know where it fate or coincidence that my three guardians knows and related with you in some ways."**_

"_**What did you mean by that Tsunayoshi?"**_

Tsuna did not answer him. She asks Lambo to bring her something on the drawer at the edge of the room. Lambo bring back a box of poker card**.(I don't know if poker already exists or not at that time but I just made it)**

"_**Why won't we play some game, Vongola Primo? We can ask one question per win. Of course the question can be any kind of question. Like your question earlier or... about **__that__** voice and etc. The game is poker. First to fifteen win. The winner can have one wish from the loser."**_

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo about to stop her action but stop when they saw her that it is alright. Giotto looks at his friends. They gave approve nod. They're sure that Giotto is going to win since he never been defeated when it came to poker because of a certain incident.

"_**Alright. Let's play."**_

~My Sky My Melody~

"_**Miura Haru desu~! I'll become your dealer for this game desu~,"**_ the energetic maid that work at the mansion took her place. She's also one of Tsuna's best friends besides Kyoko. _**"Please take your seat."**_ In front of her lay a casino table with no legs**.(Japanese style gamble) **Tsuna sit to her left while Giotto on her the cards in her hand. She throws** (more like slide)** to the two players, five cards each.

Tsuna and Giotto look at their cards. Tsuna have spade for both ace and queen keep in her hand while she took out the remain three. Giotto also put two cards give them another cards to complete five in hand.

"_**No pair,"**_ Tsuna said as she places all the cards on the table.

Giotto did the same thing. _**"Two pair."**_

"_**The first game. Winner, Vongola Primo."**_Haru put a coin on the table on her right, representing one win for Giotto. His guardians cheered.

"_**Then, I can ask right? When did this family establish?"**_

"_**Wow. I never thought you're gonna ask that but it is about 400 years ago."**_

"That long? How come we not know?" G muttered in surprise. Haru continues her work.

"_**No pair,"**_Tsuna again.

"_**Straight. What did you mean by it is fate or coincidence that your three guardians related with mine in some ways?"**_

"_**Ah, that? Well you know what kind of relation Lambo and Lampo had. The other is my Rain, Takeshi related with Asari-san and my Sun related to Knuckle-san but not by blood but something else. You will meet him soon."**_

Asari begin to think. He met that Rain before? He kinda had good memories but was the man exists in it? Yamamoto observes Asari when Tsuna said that. He begin to recall hi childhood time. When he was 15... none. 10... none. 8... ah!

"That music-lover guy!" Yamamoto pointed at Asari as Asari blink. "I remember now. You were that music-lover brother that wants to learn kendo long time ago at my dad's dojo." Asari stared at him. He only learns kendo for a month before the dojo class had to close down. The owner wants to move. He's been practicing since then and become good with sword while travel around before he become Giotto's Rain guardian.

"...Takesushi's owner's..son?" Yamamoto nodded. "Wow!" before the can cast a conservation Gokudera cut it, saying that they can continue later somewhere else. Haru continue.

~My Sky My Melody~

Vongola Primo is currently winning the game with 9-0. But there's nothing impossible in this gamble world. Tsuna put her cards down. No pair.

"_**Triple eight."**_

"Huh, I see now Giotto's victory is certain." G smirk. A vain pop on Gokudera's head. He really wants to bomb that pinky. But as a right-hand man, he had to hold his anger (which is complete useless because Yamamoto holds him from pulling out his bombs).

"**No pair."**

"**Two pair."**

Primo, eleventh win.

"_**What is that voice you use in the opera?"**_

"_**This special voice is called Angel's voice, though I call it demonic. It's some kind like a drug. When people hear it, they simply will follow the voice command. They will feel pain a little after they regain their conscious. But when they hear many times, they will become addict and may cause become crazy."**_

The Vongola tense hearing that._ That is dangerous_. Asari thought, he had heard the voice once and he did feel a little headed when he woke up. Giotto put his cards down.

Flush

"_**Is there's anyone else with that voice besides you?"**_

"_**No. I'm the only one left."**_

Triple queen

"_**Is there anything that can prevent from it?"**_

"_**...yes."**_

_What wrong, Hime? She keeps loosing._ Gokudera worried. Yamamoto also loses his smile and Lambo tug on Tsuna's kimono.

No pair

Flush

"_**Primo, fourteenth windesu,"**_Haru place another coin on the right.

_One more and its over!_Both side's thought. But Tsuna's face doesn't seem too worried about it. She put a smile on her poker face. Giotto saw that and he had a feeling that it will not be easy next.

"Does she really know how to play? There's no tense in this side. Is not fun," Deamon said. He didn't like easy thing. Tsuna turn to Gokudera, asking what had the acrostic said.

"_**I'm always giving my best, Deamon-san. Luck just happens to be going on your way right now. Isn't that how this game works? But I will not lose."**_

3 spades, 3 hearts, 3 clovers.

"Huh? Primo also had triple. And king is better than-"

"No Deamon," Giotto cut him.

3 diamonds.

"Four 3..."

"_**Tsuna-san, one win desu."**_Haru place a coin on her left.

Then, Tsuna has miraculously turned her hopeless situation around. With victory after victory, she catches up with Giotto.

No pair

Two pair

Tsuna, thirteenth win.

"_**We finally catch up! As expected from Hime! You're amazing!" **_Gokudera cheer on her. So did Yamamoto and Lambo.

"What's going on?" Lampo ask panic.

"How should I know?!" G answer.

Tsuna had taken control of the game. Her roll ruler is overwhelming Giotto. The room fill with noise with both sides cheering for their boss.

"_**Fourteenth win. Next game will be the last desu."**_

The next cards that display will decide the winner. Giotto smile at Tsuna. He never play this fierce battle before in poker and he like it._**"Shall we?"**_ he said. Referring the cards in hand. Tsuna nodded.

"_**Four 9."**_

"_**Royal flush."**_

~My Sky My Melody~

Sicurezzafamiglia's Cloud, Hibari Kyoya went to the Sky room. Because the noise, **very noisy** noise ringing his ears. He pissed. He can ignore it and pass through to quieter place but he can't because he got to meet his so called 'boss'.

Hibari open the door. No one pay attention to him since their cheer was very loud. All sudden, the cheer end. Hibari look at the reason. On the table, four 9 on the right and royal flush on the left. _The omnivore win._

"_**Hehe .My wins, Primo. One question and one wish,"**_ Tsuna grin while Giotto laughs. He nodded his head.

"_**But I think I save the last question."**_

"_**What do you mean? It's not fair,"**_ G bark. He's angry they lost the game. They didn't want to grant wish and who knows what kinda wish the can ask.

"_**Well, I never said it can't,"**_ Tsuna unfazed by G's temper. She had Gokudera who always like that right? Tsuna caught the sight of Hibari at the door. She greets him.

"_**Ah, Kyoya. Is there's something wrong?"**_

"_**Pilastro Famiglia, disagree,"**_ he said shortly. Not wasting any 's face change. Her bangs cover her eyes. _So they don't want to._

When Hibari is about to leave, Alaude cuff him but was block by a tonfa. They glare at each other.

"Alaude!" Giotto shouts his Cloud's name.

"He enters my file room without permission."

"What?!" They shout in union. Tsuna and her guardians didn't say anything. They knew after all (in Tsuna's case, she didn't understand).

~My Sky My Melody~

**(Here's the Q&A between Giotto and Tsuna with a little chat. It's japanese okay!)**

**One:** (up there)

**Two:** (up there)

**Three:**

"Why was the Sicurezza build for?"

"It was an intelligent agency and still one."

**Four:**

"Then why did you made them forgot about it?"

"Because the boss from generation before made this family became different from it Sicurezza Primo original's will. It has become a dangerous mafia family. People scared of us so I want it become like it originally was. Better than wipe them out isn't it?"

"True." _An intelligent agency, huh._

**Five:**

"What about Argento Famiglia? They said that you guys disturb the economies."

"No, we're not. The silver they sold was stolen. So I only did give them a little lesson."

"Well, I know there's something weird when he told me."

"Haha.."

**Six:**

"Were the guardians of this family same as mine? The position, I mean."

"Yeah. I know that you made these positions base on your original idea but looks like the first boss had the same idea."

**Seven:**

"Tsunayoshi, what do you like to eat?"

"A personal question?"

"You said it can be any kind. So I can ask about it. It can help us to know better about you."

"Well, I don't mind. I like sushi and oden."

"Oden?"

"One question only~."

"Oden is Japanese winter dish. It consisting of several ingredients. Like boiled eggs daikon radish, konnyaku, and processed fish cakes stewed in light, soy-flavourdaishi broth. But the ingredients vary according to region and between each household," Asari explain to him.

"Asari-san! That's not fair~" Tsuna pouted.

"Haha... sorry, my bad."

**Eight:**

"How about things you like to do?"

"Well, I rarely have free times. If I had one, I'll finish my work or sleeping. Sometimes I go to town with my friends."

_Hardworking but heavy sleeper?_

**Nine:**

"Then... the things you like? Like accessories or collecting something, etc."

"Hm~... I like white pearls. They're beautiful."

_She like pearls…_

**Ten: **

"Okay, Tsunayoshi. May I ask what did you do at the opera the other day?"

"Obviously, I was singing."

**Eleven:** (up there)

**Twelve:** (up there)

**Thirteen:** (up there)

**Fourteen:**

"What was there way?"

"... that... You have to make a contract with me."

**One:**

"Primo, why did you help Argento?"

"There's no need a reason to help people. That what is I thought."

"My, what a wonderful answer."

(For Tsuna's questions, I only can write this okay? Since they knew almost everything about Vongola. And I had no idea what to ask.)

Continue...

**Sorry for this irregular paragraph. -.-;; I don't know how to made the game suspense also**

**Re edit: January 2013**


	7. Chapter 7

My Sky My Melody

"Italian"

"_**Japanese"**_

_Thought_

**Chapter 7: Make an Alliance part 1**

Hibari glared at Alaude. Rising his tonfa to his opponent's chin but was avoided. Alaude step backwards.

"If you're talking about the room that guarded heavily than others, then yes. I did enter. But it was disappointed. Even that cow can enter." Hibari said after let out a disappointed sigh. He walks out the crowded room and disappear from sight.

Lambo pointed at himself. The cow was referring to him right? He frown his eye brows. _**"Ne, Tsuna-nee. What was the fi- err... whatever room's security?"**_ he asked.

Tsuna look at him. _Why so suddenly? Maybe because of what Kyoya had said._ _**"Hm... if I remember correctly, its class was Triple A. But within our family system, it was in Triple C."**_

_Triple C? You're saying that Alaude's crazy high security system only was triple C?! _The Vongola thought. Alaude gave Tsuna a deadly glare. Seeing that, she sweat drop. It wasn't her fault. Why did he mad at her? Lambo laugh.

"_**Triple C, even Lambo-san can enter it. Haha.. Lambo-san can't enter starts from B to above."**_

Gokudera smirk. "Yeah right. It took you almost forever to reach that level. I reached it when I was 9 years old."

"Ahodere! Don't compare Lambo-san with you! Lambo-san didn't take forever! You can pass early because Tsuna-nee took you in when you was 5."

"Duh! You came here when you're 5 too."

"Maa maa. All of us took some time to pass. Well, except for Tsuna, Kyoya and Mokuro though. Hayato got some brain so he uses it really well. Don't get disappointed Lambo. We're on the same boat."

"Takeshi-nii. Lambo-san is 11. You passed when you're 10."

"Is that so? Ha-ha.. My bad. But we really train like hell…"

Hearing their bricks, G couldn't take it anymore. They're being ignored! Tsuna on the other hand just watching her guardians while drinking tea since they talk in Italian with Giotto and Asari that were prepared by Haru.

"_**I'm sorry for their behavior,"**_ Tsuna apologize. Giotto shook his head saying that he used to it. Asari change the topic by saying that he like the flavor of the tea. They talk a lot o things until an explosion occur in the room. Hayato had thrown his dynamites at G because G just insults him. Yamamoto was laughing and tried to stop Gokudera for cause more trouble, Lampo and Lambo were auguring about high class foods, Knuckle did the same thing as Yamamoto to G but he wasn't laughing of course, instead said that Lord won't forgive. Alaude had gone somewhere in the mansion, checking the security and Deamon used his illusion to pissed the two storm more. He was bored.

And since it went out control, Tsuna and Giotto took action. Giotto went into Hyper mode while Tsuna gave a deadly glare when she stood infront of Gokudera. He immediately apologizes for his behavior.

"_**Tsuna-san. I was wondering, when you said 'my guardians' you mean your father's right? The boss?"**_

"_**Huh? No. Mine. I'm the boss of this family."**_

Silence...

"WHAT!?"

~My Sky My Melody~

"_**Huh? Ware your face like that? I thought you guys knew,"**_ she said as she lit her head a little. Their faces were funny. Their small eyes went big! And few of them had their jaw drop.

"N- No. We seriously thought that..."

"_**?"**_

The Sicurezza Famiglia had become a mafia family for a long time. Being in the mafia, they have seen many girls that related by blood (especially the daughter of a mafia boss) will boosted out that their parent's power was like it was theirs too. Some of the woman didn't like the idea of mafia also.

And this girl in front of them... was she like that too?

"_**Oh, right. You guys only know me as the resident of this mansion. Then please let me introduce myself again. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. The tenth generation boss of Sicurezza Famiglia, Sicurezza Decimo. Nice to meet you, Vongola Famiglia."**_

Tsuna bowed to them slowly but gracefully. By the time she done that, her seven guardians enter stepping by her side. The aura around them changed. It fill will pride, confident and warm.

Mokuro and Chrome were at Tsuna's right while Yamamoto and Gokudera on the right. Ryohei was on her back with Hibari (who further away) and the last one was Lambo at the front.

"Nice to meet you, Vongola."

~My Sky My Melody~

A young teenage boy was walking in site the carriage that had prepared for him. He had a short spiky black hair with a pair of dark blue eyes. He was in his mid-way to his fiancé's main house hold in Italy, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

~My Sky My Melody~

**-Vongola's Inn-**

"So, what is your decision?" G asks. They were currently discussing about the alliance with the Sicurezza. Since that family work in the shadow, it will be easier for them to get information and Alaude seems exited. Giotto didn't want to make an early decision. He barely knows about this family! Well, even though Tsuna's was the boss. He had to think about his family too.

Asari had pointed his thought that it will be good. "You know Giotto, Takeshi and I only friends only about few month. I have seen him practicing kendo every day. How swift and light his swings. It made me want to learn them too, so I asked him if his dad can take me in. Uncle Tsuyoshi didn't take any kind of student. The entire student he chooses was well discipline."

"But the dojo closes when they move. It was so suddenly but if I remember correctly, it was because Takeshi was accepted and Uncle Tsuyoshi accepted his friend's request. I don't understand what was that mean but it been many years now. Takeshi's skills must have been sharp since he said to me that his goal will achieve soon," Asari continue. "And the Shigure Soen Ryu Style is perfect."

After Asari finished, Knuckle start his. "Ryohei and I are used to be rival in boxing." All of them stared at the sun fellow. "When I was still a boxer, we competed many time but I always end up losing. Even though he was younger than me, he was really strong. We used to shared each other techniques and hang out together."

"But one day, he just disappears."

"He disappears?" Giotto asks. Knuckle nodded his head.

"When I saw him today, I immediately recognize him. But at the same time I don't. He changed. He wasn't the exremish teenage that I've known. The aura around him… I'm sorry but don't know what to put it."

Giotto smile encourage at the priest. "It's okay Knuckle. Thank you for sharing your information." Looking at his family members, Giotto ask to wait.

In this few days, the two famiglia get along well... Well, in Tsuna's point of view. In reality, they were not. Aside from the sun and the rain fellows. The storms always bricking at each other, the lightning's comparing themselves, the male mist user wants to destroy each other's mind. They uses their so called art works and compete for who will be down first. The last one was the clouds. When the bosses weren't looking, they will disappear from sight and loud explosion will be heard.

~My Sky My Melody~

"_**Haha.. Thank you for inviting me to this annual, Tsuna."**_ Giotto said as he placed a light kiss on her hand. A blush appears on her face.

"_**Gi- Giotto. I know you are a gentlemen but please stop doing that to me."**_ Tsuna pause for a moment before continue,_** "But.. Luminara of Saint Ranier. I really want to go celebrate it before."**_

Flashback (They talking Japanese here)

"Huh? Vacation? Why so suddenly Haru-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Ha-hi. Tsuna-chan always trapped in this mansion. Don't you want to go somewhere?"

"Well, I-"

"It's decided then. Let's go to Pisa, Italy! There's going to have a festival!"

Haru dragged Tsuna out her office and want straight to the main gate. Her guardians didn't even realize it since Haru's speed was incredible fast when she exited.

"Ha-hi! That's right. Let's go called Giotto-san to accompany you. Leave your works to your guardians~~!"

End of flashback

Continue…

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It's been busy days for me 3; but don't worry, I'll try to find some time to continue… please leave your reviews~~ ^^**

**And please take note that I don't really know about that festival.. I'm sorry..**

**Edited: Jan 2013**


	8. Chapter 8

My Sky My Melody

"Italian"

"_**Japanese"**_

_Thought_

Grammar error here, there, and everywhere!

**Chapter 8: Make an Alliance part 2**

Giotto looks at Tsuna. Her face shines because of the moonlight. _It's a date! _ He thought. He's really grateful at the girl who kidnaps him (Haru) on the way back to the Vongola mansion. He was about to went inside the carriage where his guardians already inside when the girl suddenly pull him towards the opposite carriage. It's been three month since Giotto asked to wait until he clearly made his mind. (There's a lot to think of but please don't ask) After meeting the Sicurezza Famiglia, they went home but come back there from time to time.

Tsuna was really enjoying the festival. Her smile never left but the last conversation disturbed him.

"_**Have you ever celebrated a festival before, Tsuna?"**_

She stiffed_**. "Um... if when I'm back in Japan, yes. I celebrated a lot but if it was in Italy, no I haven't."**_

"_**Why is that?"**_

Tsuna starched her arms. She hesitate to talked about it but…, it was fine if was him, right? _**"Well, I came to Italy when I was 14 but I never went out from the mansion. I have to complete my training as the next boss first. You could say that the mansion was the prison to keep me inside… How do you think it feels if your own house was also a prison?"**_

"_**Well-"**_

"_**3 years ago, I completed it. At that time too, I took over the famiglia."**_

Tsuna cut Giotto's sentence by continue her life story. But that was not the end. Even though there's more to tell, she couldn't help but stay quite. _No. I shouldn't tell him about __**that**__. But... __**"Giotto, you said that we have met before right?"**_ He nodded_**. "Was it 3 years ago? In Sicily, was it?"**_ He nodded again.

"_**It wasn't a lie when I said that I lost my memories. After I completed my training, my tutor said that I can take a break. So we went to Sicily", **__Tsuna pause._

"_**Haha.. but I can't say that I was really happy since I learn that Jiro-san always send me presents and love letters. I think that there was the time he came to propose me but I ran away.."**__, Tsuna giggle._

"_**And I hate that… I already rejected him many times but he just keeps it up.. **__that guy__** also didn't do anything even though they were friends… He didn't even told Jiro-san that we were.."**__, Tsuna whispered the last sentence so that Giotto didn't heard it. _

" _**So we went back to the main house but I think after that I learn that grandpa died at that time."**_ The sound of fireworks exploding in the night sky broke the silence between them. Looking at the sky, Giotto waits for Tsuna to continue. There's a slight of sadness in his gaze. There's a question pop in his mind. _Then..? __**"May I know what was the accident that made you lost your memories?"**_ He wants to know. What could have made her forgotten about him? Tsuna didn't turn her gaze from the sky and answer,

"_**Grandpa."**_ _I see. She must really love her grandfather then_, Giotto thought. There's a slight of sadness..but hey! Of course her grandfather is more important. He can't compare himself with her family. They know each other for 3 month only!

"_**The doctors said that he died of old age. But that was not the truth. He was poisoned."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**"**__That guy__**! **__He__** ordered someone to poisoned grandpa. Just because he's getting impatient of my lateness… to think that **__he__** hurt my loved one...Again... Grandpa.. He-" **_Tsuna's voice suddenly become hoarse. She tried to hold herself from crying but it didn't help. A pair of warm hand hugs her. Giotto hates to see the tears that slide on her puffy cheeks. So he hugs her. It was the best decision he can made in the situations.

_Who was this guy?_ Tsuna's keep saying about him with a deep voice full of hatred. _If he can do that, then was it someone close to her?_

"_**So I think that I use the voice on myself.."**_

"…"

"…"

"YOU WHAT?"

Tsuna winked. He just shouted beside her ears! Of course Giotto immediately realizes it.

"_**I'm sorry… Why did you do that?"**_ He didn't let the hug go.

"_**I don't really know. I can't remember okay? But probably…, by forgetting the happy memories other than my family members, it will not crossover with my plans."**_

"_**Tsuna, who wa-"**_before Giotto could finish, Tsuna cut him again.

"_**You don't have to know who it was. Everything was none of your business. I'll deal with him myself. Away from **__that person's__** control." **_Tsuna stand up, looking straight in his eyes, showing how serious she was. But Giotto still notices the hidden sadness flash in her eyes.

_That's it!_ Giotto made his mind. He will perform an alliance with the Sicurezza Famiglia. He will tell his guardians right away when he arrives home.

"_**Let's go back. I'm tired,"**_ she said as walk toward the inn's direction.

~My Sky My Melody~

Waiting for the gondola to stop, Tsuna put her right hand in the water. Looking at the flows of water that against the wooden gondola. Her trip to Pisa was fun. Especially when Giotto was around. Tsuna knew. She knew that she fell in love with the young mafia Don already. And she had a feeling that it was not the first love she had of him. But her second love. (?) _I think that I had already fall for him 3 years ago.._ smiling sadly, she clutch her chest. _It's hurt. It is really hurt. I don't think I can stay strong much longer… Kaa-san…_

~My Sky My Melody~

"Oh, Giotto. You're back. Welcome home." Knuckle great him as he say his boss walk in. without turning, Giotto ordered Knuckle to gather all the guardians in the meeting room. Hearing the serious tone, he quickly left.

-Meeting Room-

The air inside the meeting room is cold. It wasn't because of the usually pissed guardian's of Cloud and Mist, but the Sky who always harmony let out a deadly aura.

_Something must have happened in Pisa_, they all thought.

_Geez, and I thought that I could make fun of him when he came back. Such a kill joy_ -Deamon.

_Did it have something to do with the girl?_ -G.

_Giotto sure looks scary. Haha..Did they have a fight?_ -Asari.

_May god strength his patient_- Knuckle.

_I better shut my mouth this time. He looks like to blow up any time soon_- Lampo.

_Hn, it must about the Sicurezza_- Alaude.

Giotto opens his eyes, showing his blue colors. "Let's perform an alliance."

~My Sky My Melody~

Tsuna was signing her paper works when the door slides open without a knock. She looks at the visitor who forgot his manner, her eyes narrow.

"_**You- how-",**_Tsuna stood from her chair.

"_**Long time no see, my fiancé, Tsunayoshi."**_ A dark raven hair boy said to her. He was wearing a high quality silk of yukata and a smirk was shown on his handsome face. (=_=;;) His name was Shahiro Gen.

"_**Huh, fiancé...You supposed to be in Japan. What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Aw~ why are acting cold toward your future husband? That not nice you know.."**_, as he make a hurt expression.

"_**If I knew who are you really are, I won't even dream to become your wife."**_ Tsuna grasps her fist.

"_**Now, now.. Watch your mouth dear, or you mother will pay,"**_ venom was heard inside the voice. Tsuna tched. _**"How's the plan going on?"**_

"_**Is like what you want."**_

"_**That's good. But I heard that the Vongola..**_(Tsuna eyes widen) _**is the most powerful mafia family this era. The boss seems young and I also heard that he used to come here to visit. He quite likes you."**_

"_**That's-.. not it.."**_

"_**Hm… whatever the reason is, control him. Use you lovely voice, Tsunayoshi."**_

"_**NO!"**_ Realizing what she had said, Tsuna immediately cover her mouth with her hands.

"_**Oh? And why is that?"**_ he ask while rising his right eyebrow. _**"You didn't fall for him right? He is quite good looking I heard."**_ (More than you! Hah!)

Tsuna shook her head. _**"Of course not! He-… he- "**_ Tsuna's thought driving like crazy searching for an excuse._** " It won't work on him. He already made a contract with me… When we're little… He's an old friend."**_

"_**An old friend?"**_ Tsuna nodded her head slowly_**. "Well then. It can't be helped. Have your family made an alliance with him?" **_She shook her head this time. _**"Then, don't make one. And I don't want to see them step in this mansion. Is that clear?"**_ Tsuna nodded again. Satisfied with that, Gen went out.

Tsuna's guardians came after that. They look at her with sadness in their eyes. Tsuna's bangs cover her chocolate orbs. A hot tear fell._ Why..? _

~My Sky My Melody~

-A week after the day, Venice-

"What do you mean that we can't come any more?" He's mad. G look at his friend. The Sicurezza Famiglia didn't let them in. Even they had the guest pass.

"May we know what the reason is?" Giotto asks politely, though you can see from his face that he didn't like what was going on. Gokudera look at them for the last time before turning back.

"Let just say it's a family problems," as he walk in the main gate. Okay, now all of them pissed off. They came here, and they were tired, but they weren't allowed to enter!

"What the hell was happening inside there!?" G yelled. Giotto didn't say anything, but before the shouting continue, the gate open once more. Filled with hope, they might change their mind. A head pop out from the gate. The same girl that had kidnap Giotto. She looks around few times.

"_**Um… Miss?"**_

Haru quickly grab Giotto's hand and pull him inside. All of them followed and the gate close again.

Continue…

**Done with chapter 8! Even though there might be some edit in the future, but please leave your review~ **

**Edit: July 2012**

_**A/N: Tsuna was 14 when she came to Italy. She finishes her training when she's 18.**_

_**Now their age;**_

_**Tsuna: 21**_

_**Giotto: 24**_

_**I'll focus on the main characters only.. the other's age are close to them..**_

**Re edit: Feb 2013**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Sky My Melody**

"Italian"

"_**Japanese"**_

_Thought_

Grammar error here, there, and everywhere!

**Chapter 9: The past**

**(They are talking Japanese here!)**

Haru pull Giotto to grand room. The room was dark but she didn't bother to turn on the light so she didn't notice the four doors at every sides. "Primo-san. Can you please help Tsuna-chan desu?"

When the questions was sucked into his brain, the only reaction that he made was..

"..Eh?"

"Tsuna-chan desu.. I beg you, please help her..." Haru bow 90 degree. "She's really in big trouble!"

Giotto looks at the girl in front of him. Why did she ask him in all people? _And did she just said Tsuna? She's in big trouble?_

"What happen?" he ask in a worrying voice. Haru look at Giotto before answering him.

"It's about Tsuna-chan's mother. She was held as a hostage desu. The main reason why she didn't let you guys in because she.. It was Gen-san's orders."

_Gen?_

"Ah, Gen-san is Tsuna-chan's fiancé desu.." Haru said when she saw the confuse look when hearing the new name. There's a big pang on Giotto's. Haru didn't hear it but the others did. (Their imagination since they knew that how much their boss like Tsuna) Hearing this they became worried. G gave his friend a strong slap on his back. Giotto yelps in pain.

"What was that for?"

"Focus. Deal with your pitiful emotion later." As much as he wants to complain, Giotto asks Haru to continue. _She's in trouble right now. Focus Giotto._

"If she's in trouble, shouldn't her guardians take an action? That's the purpose of the guardians," G said. Haru shook her head.

"It's not.. That they didn't do anything… it's that they can't do…" Haru answer slowly. Now, that's got all their attention. They all knew that Tsuna's guardians were strong… and they were similar in traits too (you know what I meant). There's a time, when Mokuro play his pranks on Hibari, the half of the mansion was burnt. Add with the short-tempered Gokudera and Lambo's throwing bombs rapidly when he was about to cry. So the situation must be very big.

"Can you tell us the detail miss?" Giotto asks.

"A bombs. The necklace that Gen-san gave to Nana-sama was actually a bomb."

Flashback

"Happy birthday Kaa-san!" little Tsuna wish her beloved mother. She gave her a Japanese tea cup she made herself. "It was my best creation!"

As the only heir of the Sawada house hold, one of the noble families in Japan, also the only candidate of the Sicurezza Famiglia in Italy, Tsuna learn many things that she need to know about world. Dancing, economies, singing, calligraphy, etc. But of course she didn't do well in the beginning, and her tomboy side still there, even after few years.

Her father, Sawada Iemitsu was away but he had delivered a present for his beloved and beautiful wife. It was a new suit of kimono with light pink color that suits his wife skins.

"Nana-sama, this is from me and Kyoko-chan desu," Haru said as she and Kyoko gave Nana a pair of earring. Nana thanks them with delight. The party continues with a birthday song from the workers and some performance from Tsuna's guardians. Gokudera throw some fireworks (It's night time), Yamamoto juggling his favorite baseballs, Lambo gave Nana some of his grape candy flavor while Mokuro and Chrome made illusionary scenery and lastly, Hibari didn't do anything. Just that Hibird sings his lovely school anthem.

End of Flashback

"Haru thought that nothing can destroy our happiness. The Sawada house hold was always fun and happy desu. All of us thought that Nana-sama as our mother. She never think that we were her maids and workers, but as a family."

The Vongola listen care carefully. "But then, Gen-san.."

Flashback Continue

Shahiro Gen came with a smile plaster on his face. "I'm sorry that I can't be here on time Nana-san. But I hope that I didn't late to give your birthday present." As he gave a small box warped with a white ribbon.

Nana shook her head."No, you must be busy Gen-kun. After all, you already follow you father to his works. And you didn't late. You can always came here any time~."

The Shahiro Family was very friendly with the Sawada 's. Gen was a loner before he made friends with Tsuna. So his family was very thankful because of that. Nana was delightful when there's one day that Gen declares that he want Tsuna becoming his fiancé. Tsuna, being a kind hearted she is, she doesn't want to destroy her mother happiness so she accepts it (much to her guardians protest). _Gen wasn't a bad person anyways_. That was she thought.

~My Sky My Melody~

"Thank you for coming today, Gen-san." Tsuna thank him. Gen only smile at her and asked her if she can join him for a walk in the garden. Tsuna nodded as Haru and Kyoko follow.

The moonlight shine brightly that night make the garden fully seen. You could say it's perfect for a couple.

"Tsunayoshi, how's your family in Italy?" Gen stat their conversation after a long silence.

"Oh, did you mean the family that Grandpa was working on? It's fine. Grandpa did his best to make it like the original. An intelligent agency." Yup. Gen and his family knew about the mafia family that Tsuna's Grandpa and father working at.

"Let it be," Gen mumble but loud enough for Tsuna and the girls heard him.

"Eh?" Tsuna thought that she only heard things. She knew that the word meant that 'let the Sicurezza Famiglia be a mafia family'. It was impossible that Gen said such a thing. He was not that kind of person…. But she still sure what she herd too. "Um... Did you say something Gen-san?"

Gen look at her. His eyes shine with a weird glint. "When you take over the family Tsunayoshi, I want that family still a mafia family."

"What are you saying Gen-san?"

"We're going to marry some day and I don't want to deal with the problem much in the future so I will make my move now."

"Wha..? What are you planning?" Haru and Kyoko quickly stand in front of Tsuna.

"With the information your family had.. Doesn't it look like you can control the world? And with you lovely voice, Tsunayoshi… it will much easier."

"Hahi- Haru doesn't think that you can do that! We won't let it. Haru will tell Nana-sama to cancel your engagement!" Haru shouted. Gen's eyes twitch. He really dislike when people interfere with his plan. His father always thought him that clears his path. Don't let anyone get in his ways.

"Oh? I can't let you do that too." Gen pull out a remote control like from his sleeve. "The necklace that I gave to Nana-san was actually a long distance bombs. If I press this, then it KABOOM! Don't you think?" Gen made an explosion sound with his mouth. He then snickers when he saw the horror face from the three girls.

"You-" Tsuna was about to gave him a punch when Gen stop her by saying that she didn't want to make a mistake.

"You don't want your dear mother dead right? So do as I say."

"Tsuna-chan.." Haru and Kyoko said in union.

"What do you want?"

"As I said before… Hm..To use the word that easy to understand.. you can say that I want to rule the world! It will be fun seeing all human under my feet." (BAH!) "Oh, and make sure your guardians or anyone interfere with it. I'm not a very patient person. The first step, Tsunayoshi. Go to Italy and become the boss of the family. I will stay here so you don't do anything rubbish."

Gen bent down with on knee, as he holds Tsuna's hand. "My dear, Tsuanyoshi," and kiss it.

End of Flashback

"So Tsuna-chan gave an order to everyone that they can't interferes or hurt Gen-san. And the guardians already made a vow that they will follow her." Haru was already crying from remembering the flashback. She had promise to Kyoko, Tsuna and to herself that she will keep the story (But the guardians knew with their own abilities) but she can't stand it anymore. Tsuna-chan had suffered all these years and she deserve to be happy. She wants her to smile without any burden on her shoulders. They all were. Like that time.. when the young female boss meet the young mafia Don. Even for a moment, Tsuna's smile was just like normal. But every time.. Ever since she met Giotto, her smile become brighter and brighter.

A smile of a girl in love.

But when Gen came, it become dim and fake. Of course they all say it.

"But didn't she say that she's trying to make it all better? Back to its original purpose? It has been three years right?" Lampo ask. That is the first time a voice beside Haru's spoke.

"It's only stated. Ever since three years ago Tsuna-chan took over the family, she tried to make a move but fail. The Argento Famiglia was actually the first family. Tsuna-chan's movement.. Our movements were being watched."

_Watched?_

"We were able to done that because Gen-san's subordinate was sick. Then when Kanzaki-san fully recovered, we pretend that nothing happen. And since she can gain information from the inside only (she will got nothing outside and eventhough she was undercover, Hibari knew every single details of the member of the house. So everyone in the mansion knew who she was. But of course Kanzaki didn't know that she had been busted)."

Alaude step forward and gave her a warning look. "How about the reports of the family activities?" he didn't like when the reports were wrong. It doesn't matter whose. "I'm sure there's a report of it."

"Yes, there is. But the document inside Tsuna-chan's office was a fake. The real one was with Hibari-san. He keeps them. Well, no one knows where." Haru look at Giotto. "So, can you help us?"

Giotto closes his eyes. He wanted to. But… he turns to his guardians. Each of them nodded. Nodding himself, he turns back to Haru. "We will."

Haru's eyes shine. She was about to thank them when the door suddenly open. The four doors each corner, stood everyone of Tsuna's guardians.

Continue…

**Done~~… finally.. was it okay? Please give some review… R&R!**

**Here's where Tsuna's guardians stood**

**West: Gokudera and Yamamoto**

**East: Ryohei and Lambo**

**North: Hibari**

**South: Mokuro and Chrome**

_**Their age in the Flashback**_

_**Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko: 12**_

_**Gen: 13**_

**Edit: Feb 2013**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Sky My Melody**

"Italian"

"_**Japanese"**_

_Thought_

Grammar error here, there, and everywhere!

**Chapter 10: What is The Plan?**

"Go- Gokudera-san. Minna-san…" Haru terrified. Why she so stupid? Why didn't she realize the room she picked had four doors? Why didn't she pick with one door instead? "Ple- Please don't tell Tsuna-chan desu!" she pleaded. Haru claps her hands tightly, praying that the guardians let it be. The Vongola take a look at the other guardians. They didn't move nor talk. Only stare at the poor girl. Giotto decided to help her out when he was cut by Gokudera.

"Ah~~! I don't see anything.." as he walk away. Hearing this, all of them were happy. Turning to the others, hoping doing the same thing.

"Haha.. I think I got into a wrong room. This isn't my dojo." Yamamoto left while laughing.

"EXTREME RUNNING!" Ryohei running pass through the door.

"Lambo-san want some candy.. This is not Lambo-san's candy room.." then he walk away.

"What are you going to do next, Chrome?" Mokuro ask the girl beside him.

"Hm… I think I want to practice my illusion for boss's birthday."

"That's good. Let's go," as the two of them disappear in the mist.

"Hn.," was the only word Hibari made.

"Thank you very much!" Haru thank them but loud enough for them to heard her. After all the guardians out of sight, Giotto chuckle.

"They really care about her." Haru nodded. She has been with them, watching over them. She knew.

~My Sky My Melody~

"Tsuna! Tsuna!"

Tsuna snap out from her thought. She looks at Yamamoto who was looking at her with worry face. He said he will treat her some sushi since she doesn't have an appetite with Italians food in a past few days. It will probably raise her spirits.

"You're spacing out."

"Sorry… I just-"

"Think about Mama?"

_That's right. _It doesn't matter if you're workers or friends of Tsuna, Nana made all of the call her Mama. She likes to have a big family.

"Tsuna..*sigh*Don't worry.. It will be alright." Tsuna didn't say anything. Her face looks grim.

"You should smile Tsuna. Sad face didn't suit you." Yamamoto tries again. Tsuna look at him.

"… Are you flirting on me?" she asks in straight face. Yamamoto was taken back. He never thought of that!

"No! I was- just-"his face turn red.

"Hahaha…" Tsuna laugh lightly. She should stop. Being such a pathetic boss. What kind of boss she is if she made her subordinates worried? "Thank you, Takeshi." Yamamoto smile. His blush was gone. "Can you leave me for a moment?" he nodded and leaves the office.

~My Sky My Melody~

(The day afterwards)

Tsuna continue what she was doing before. She was on her chair, in front of her desk, signing some papers. She's doing the same thing over and over again. But today, her eyes fill with tears. She has been crying silently in her office. Her office was lock so it's alright. Everything screwed. She told herself to stop being like this but the moment she met Gen, her determination been cracked bit by bit. Her heart and mind flow to her mother.

"You really like to keep your sadness alone aren't you Dame-Tsuna?" A voice comes from her back which was the window. She doesn't need to turn around and look who it was.

"Reborn.." Tsuna recognize the voice well. You could say too well. The most Spartan and only tutor she had during her training. The sun alcobareno who is also the world greatest hitman who's works under her grandpa, Nono. But one day, he disappears. At that time also, Tsuna finish her training.

Stopping her hand from signing the papers, she turns around and hugs the infant. She knew if she did that she will suffer the hitman's wrath. But she didn't care. Reborn being Reborn,..er..Like we all know his: don't touch me though he make that is an exception. _Only this time. _He let her cry.

~My Sky My Melody~

"I'm sorry.." Tsuna apologize.

"Geez, Dame-Tsuna. What have you done to my favorite suit?" Reborn said with a little venom in his voice. Tsuna pouted. She feels better after cry all her heart out. _Isn't all you suit were the same?_

"Mou! I apologize didn't I?"

Changing into a new set of suit, Reborn lower his fedora. "As Yamamoto said yesterday, you shouldn't have to worry about Mama. She's fine." She stays silent. "She knew about the bombs."

Tsuna jerk up."WHAT!?" reborn give her his famous kick on her head.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I'm not finish yet. Don't you dare interrupt me when I was talking. Mama knew but that brat, Gen doesn't. His messenger was on his way. So use this chance wisely."

Tsuna was trembling in fear. She kept it from Nana, so her mother doesn't have to worry about how she feels (She knew that Nana will know that she will worry.. to the extreme as Ryohei would said). She didn't like the worry look on her mother's face too.

"Wha- Reborn! That made me even worry! What chance?! Kaa-san- Kaa-san is.." Tsuna is about to start cry again when Reborn kick on her face once more.

"Dame-Tsuna! A mafia boss should not cry easily!"

"Why you did always said that?! And I'm not a mafia boss!"

"Then what did you call you family?"

"It was an Intellige- GAH!" Reborn gave her another kick (again).

"You use the word _was _Dame-Tsuna. It is past tense. This family is still a mafia family."

"Uh.." Tsuna can't disagree with her former tutor. He was right. Reborn is jumping to the window.

"You're leaving? You just came here." After so long, Tsuna finish her sentence in her head. Reborn gave her his famous smirk.

"I got some interesting jobs to do."

~My Sky My Melody~

Giotto sighed for the third time that day. Even he agreed to help Tsuna, but he had no idea how's he going to accomplish it. He didn't even know where to start! (A/N: From Gen's data…) They were currently at the inn that they usually stay when they came to Venice.

"Giotto. They say that if you sighed too much, your luck will flow away." Asari tried to cheer him up but fail miserably. Giotto didn't even hear it.

The one that present in the room were his storm, rain, sun and lightning. Alaude went out, searching on his own. Something that Giotto didn't want to know what it is (He doesn't want to accept that his security was been through. By a kid who is younger than him!) While Deamon was with his girlfriend, Elena. They met by accident when he was patrolling (more like walking alone). They haven't met due to Demon's missions. So Giotto gave him some time to be together with Elena.

"Ciaossu."

_What was that?_ Giotto opens his eyes, turning left and right. He found nothing. _That's weird_. He thought he heard something. May be it was only his imagination?

"Up here, stupid."

The voice said again_. Really, the voice sounded like it is belongs to a child. And this time I'm sure that it was not my imagination._ Looking up, he saw an infant, wearing a fairy costume. Yes, you heard me. A fairy! He was flying around the room. So all the people present gave the most logical response. (A/N: I think.. -_-;; )

"WAHH!" yup. They were shocked.

Annoyed. Reborn give a kick at Giotto's face like he always did to Tsuna. "Shut up."

"You scream like a girl," Reborn pointed at the boss. "But Dame-Tsuna's high pitching shriek is more powerful. Ah, but again Dame-Tsuna is a girl.." Reborn mumble to himself. "Giotto's ear's picking up the girl's name.

Giotto pointer his index finger at Reborn. He didn't bother to stand up. Looking stupid. _That's suits him._ Reborn thought.

"How did you get in here?!"

Reborn smirk. "Well.." changing into his suit, he adjust his fedora. "My name is Reborn. Katekyo hitman." **(Why did he bother change? He must look cool when he said who he was. Who would believe him if he wears costume. Especially a fairy)**

Silence…

"Puffh… hahahahaha..!" Lampo laugh as recovered from the shock. Knuckle and Asari frown, while G helping Giotto back to his mind again, by smacking his friend head.** (Yeah~ some friend he is..)**

"Who- Who would believe that? A baby? And a himan?!" Lampo continue laughing.

Twitch

"Lampo, that wasn't nice, laughing at him. Dear child, you shouldn't lie about something like that."

Twitch

"But, knuckle. Can a baby talk?"

Twitch

"Quit it. He is not an ordinary baby."

**Continue….**

**Finally… sorry for the late update! ^^ It was holiday and I want to have some fun.. but looks like I can't… why we test when the holiday over?! The internet here wasn't help either! I can't post it!... well, sorry dear readers. Plz R&R! **


End file.
